Johann Wagner
Johann Wagner [he/him] is the son of the previous Wagner, Faust’s famulus (alchemist’s assistant) in Goethe’s Faust. He graduated from Ever After High seventeen years ago, and because of that, he is officially the current Wagner, a destiny he's quite proud of. Currently, he works at Wittenberg University in Germany as a Junior Professor, teaching the undergraduate courses in Genetics. He tends to be well-loved by his students. Character Personality *Wagner, by all first appearances, is book-smart. He seems like a reasonable academic - serious, with a love of research and study and passing on his knowledge to enthusiastic students. *He believes strongly in the ideal of kindness and helping out others. Wagner has a strong sense of compassion and moral beliefs. *He also has a strong sense of snark. And wit. Great at insults. *Chipper, but unnervingly so. *Wagner makes a lot of jokes about the void, about existence and nihilism. *Tries to be cool with the youth. Takes an interest in new memes and new media. Wants to keep up with the changing nature of the world. Doesn't want to become obsolete. Appearance Wagner is short and stout, with round cheeks and a round body. He always wears round glasses. Most people would compare him in appearance to the Austrian monk Gregor Mendel. Interests, Hobbies and Abilities Wagner really loves genetics and necromancy. He has a fascination for the biological sciences in general. In particular, he loves to push the boundaries on what life is, and how to control life and the spread of it. *Teaches and researches genetics at the University of Wittenberg in Saxony-Anhalt (in Germany). *Generally keeps any necromancy-related activities wrapped up, though he does sneak into local graveyards sometimes to test out experiments. *He really loves the "ancient science" and alchemy aesthetic. Not even in like, a casual "oh it's pretty" sort of way. *Has the ability to create homunculi. Make of this as you would. Other interests include art and music. Wagner believes in an education that encompasses not just academic pursuits but also artistic ones. He loves collecting art, vinyls, and classical music renditions of his favourite songs. *His favourite composer is Franz Liszt. It was after Liszt that he gave Franz his name. Play: Goethe’s Faust How it Goes Look I’ve summed up this story before and I’m not gonna do it again. Just skedaddle over to Franz K. Faust’s page for this info, lads. How Wagner Comes Into This He’s the son of Wagner, conceived through the methods of a fertility witch. Opinion on Destiny Not so secretly, Wagner has a huge fondness for Kit Marlowe’s Faust, perhaps even harbouring a greater connection to it than to his native Goethe. He openly expresses this fact, and often tries to get Franz to dabble in necromancy and alchemy as well. However, he is nevertheless aware that Marlowe has a tragic end, and feels ever so slightly conflicted about his preference. Parallels *Wagner represents the cold, detached book-learning style. Also the bougie. *Also he was my way of making nods to Kit Marlowe's version. Relationships Family Wagner’s father was the previous Wagner. He doesn't have a mother, though he sometimes jokes that the homunculus from the previous rendition of Faust is "his other dad". Although not biologically related, he did look up to the previous Faust like a cool older brother or uncle figure. He thought well of his lover, the previous Gretchen, too. Wagner also raised the next Faust, Franz K. Faust, from infancy. The boy is kind of like a son to Wagner, though he has never referred to Franz as such. For the sake of brevity, it's kind of like an Alfred the Butler and Batman kind of deal. *He actually named Franz. Co-Workers He has them. They're ok i guess. Other ??? Gallery Franz wagner meme.png|with Franz K. Faust Trivia *'Johann' is a common given name of German composers. Wagner is the surname of a German composer. I thought it was fitting. **Additionally, Johann is the given name of Goethe. Also fitting for a background character who seems to be pulling at the strings. *Wagner was inspired by Alfred the Butler. Quotes None yet Further Content *You can find his Pinterest board here. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Faust Category:Zena's Secondary Characters Category:German Category:Royals